Wii Party U
|EU|October 25, 2013|AU|October 26, 2013 |JP|October 31, 2013 }} Nintendo eShop | genre = Party | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a party video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U in 2013. It was announced in a January 2013 Nintendo Direct, and later detailed at E3 2013 and the October 2013 Nintendo Direct. It is the sequel to the 2010 Wii game ''Wii Party. Gameplay Wii Party U is a multiplayer video game consisting of a standard board game with mini-games, similar to Mario Party. Over 80 different new mini-games are available. Multiple people can play mini-games using the Wii U GamePad. Wii Party U also includes a new accessory, a stand for the Wii U GamePad to allow support for the tabletop games. "House Party" games also return from Wii Party, and focus on various implementations of the Wii U GamePad and Wii Remotes amongst a group of people. There are four different types of party modes. The first is the TV Party, which can include up to 4 players that use the Wii Remotes and the Wii U GamePad on the television. This mode is a boardgame with each tile having some effect upon the players. The host of the game's name is Party Phil and he controls and announces what happens in the game. Highway Rollers: Players get to roll many dice and go far. and do some challenges. GamePad Island: Players move the number of spaces you earn in microgames that involve you to roll the die. Mii Fashion Plaza: Players now get to earn "Specialty Rolls" and wear costumes to show the "Center Stage" to earn points. They start the game off with choosing costumes from the roulette. then the also start by giving them a "Specialty Roll": The "Roll x2". The Balldozer: Players drop balls in the "Balldozer" machine. Blue, Red, Green and Yellow balls give you 1 point. A golden ball is worth 10, and a skull ball is losing you 5 points. Team Building (known as Teammate Madness in Europe): Match Mii characters to create the perfect team. The second mode is the House Party where players use the Wii U GamePad as the screen instead of the television with the inclusion of the Wii Remotes. The third type is the GamePad Party, which allows up to two players to use the Wii U GamePad to play in tabletop minigames. The final mode is the Minigame mode. This is where players can challenge each other in all the different minigames from the previous modes. Minigame Collection: One to four players can play all the minigames available on Wii Party U. Freeplay Challenge: One player can play the minigames in order to challenge themselves by attempting to break the records of each minigame. Bridge Burners: Players team up with each other to play minigames and "knock down bridges" in order to beat the other team. Dojo Domination: This is a single player mode in which the player challenges 30 computers to the minigames and attempts to last as long as they can. Battle of the Minigames: Two to four players face off in minigames to see who will reach the top of the stage to get first place. Tabletop Tournament: Players use the Wii U GamePad to face off in "single-elimination or round-robin tabletop tournament." Reception | MC = 65/100 | Destruct = 7/10 | Edge = 5/10 | EuroG = 7/10 | GSpot = 5/10 | IGN = 7.5/10 | Joystiq = | NWR = 8/10 }} Wii Party U received mixed reviews from critics, with an average Metacritic score of 65/100. According to Edge, "Wii Party U has no rhythm, and you won’t realise just how crucial that is to a party game until it’s gone." Edge also states that one of Wii Party U's problems is its "multitude of games," while spending "at least as much time explaining itself as it does letting you have fun." Unlike Edge, Nintendo World Report praises the game stating that it is "a fine crowd-pleasing party game," featuring "more than the 2010 Wii game did." Sales In Japan, the game was very well received, selling around than 70,000 physical copies on its first week, boosting Wii U sales system to 38,000 units sold. During the holiday season, the sales of the game were considerably higher, generally occupying the top of the Japanese charts. As of December 31, 2013, more than 518,000 units had been sold only in Japan, entering the year-end Japanese chart at number 10. As of September 30, 2015, it has worldwide sales of 1.58 million. References External links * Official website Category:2013 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Party video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U-only games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Board game-style video games